


Love Mission

by PlatinumRuination



Category: Tales of Graces, Tales of Xillia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute Dorks, Erotic, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Inspired by Manga, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2370797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlatinumRuination/pseuds/PlatinumRuination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asbel Lhant is a editor for a company known as "Ero Magazine", where they publish erotic mangas. While his supervisor is out, he's force upon to took over this new erotic mangaka, Jude Mathis. While his art is amazing, his stories... could use more love to it. But Jude said he's never been in love before?! Maybe Asbel could help him out falling in love. More like... he's falling for <em>him</em>.</p><p>Inspired/Based off a yaoi manga <em>Love Mission</em>, the first chapter only.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Mission

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably going to be chewed out for not working on _"More Than Just Destiny"_ , BUT I GOT INSPIRED TO WRITE THIS, SO DON'T BLAME ME.
> 
> I role play as Jude on the Tumblr (which is on hiatus, so don't ask about it) but the Asbel I role play with, we ended up shipping these dorks together, and I just cannot. THEY'RE TOO CUTE. ASFSDJDKFJFDKDKSLFKFKSL
> 
> Anyways, there's going to be lots of OOC since I had them portrayed these guys similar to the manga I read.

_"Ah! N-No...! S-Stop...! T-Too much...! Too much!" she pleaded, trying to pull away from the bounds she was kept in as the man behind her pound into her._

_"But doesn't it feel good?" he whispered in her ear, not daring to slow down his thrusts. "Tell me how good I'm making you feel with my huge cock through your tight, wet, cunt, slut."_

_"S-So good...!" she called out, drooling and trembling from pleasure. "So, so good! B-But it's too big...! T-Too much! Ahh! Ahhhhh!"_

Asbel decided he had saw enough and tucked away the sheets of papers with such graphic drawings on them back into the yellow envelope they came from, almost grinning to himself with his face slightly blotch in red.

 _'Wow, that was... very **erotic**. A little too dark for my taste, but still well made and drawn,'_ he thought to himself as he had tucked the envelope under his arm and continued walking to meet his new client. He worked as an editor for a company known as " _Ero Magazine_ ". By the name and the manga he just read, you can take a hint what the company sold. And just of late, his supervisor took a maternity break and was left in charge with her client.

 

* * *

 

_"I expect you to do well while I'm gone," said Cheria as she had gather her stuff, keeping an eye on Asbel, who had a baffle look on his face._

_"What? What do you mean?" he said, almost lost at her words, mostly because he probably wasn't paying any attention as he was too focus on his work._

_Cheria rolled her eyes as she flicked Asbel's forehead. "If you were listening, you would know that I'm leaving Jude-chan in **your** hands while I'm on break," she said._

_Asbel raised an eyebrow. "Really? **Me?** "_

_"Mm-hm," hummed the small woman. Her expression started to look rather harsh and cold as she suddenly glared at Asbel. "I do expect this to go well. You are the head of the editors department. You need to start learning to supervise and guide people. It's your job!"_

_Asbel sighed a little as he was about to speak, but was suddenly pulled into a headlock, making him yelled out in pain from letting his guard down._

_"Do this one job and **don't** fuck up. If you do, I'll hurt you in ways I'm sure it's **illegal** , understood?" she threaten, her eyes showing a level of Hell you do not want to see._

_"Understood! Understood! Understood!" cried out the head editor._

 

* * *

 

Sighing, Asbel shook his head at the faint memory. _'Man, for such a small, pregnant woman, she sure has a lot of... energy for her age...'_

Letting out another sigh, he examined the paper that had his client's information. Name, birth, age, gender, address, email and phone contact.

"Jude huh? Twenty-one... He's pretty young," Asbel mumbled. "Very talented... but his stories are pretty dark..."

 _'I wonder what kind of person he's really like....'_ Asbel thought, couldn't help but to be curious about his new client.

 

* * *

 

It wasn't long until he had arrived to the cafe, which was mostly empty, as he was sitting on his seat, across from Jude, suddenly feeling heavy as he stared down the artist before him. Jude just sat there, quite awkwardly and being completely silent, not making it an easier for the editor. What Asbel can't get over with was how... _nerdy_ this guy looked! I mean, seriously! He had longish black locks, tied back in a tiny ponytail. Thin, black frames that circle around his hazel, close to gold colored eyes. A tiny, scrawny body that makes you wonder if he could even lift a _book_. And have such pale skin, you would believe he never saw the light of day ever in his life! And what's up with his fashion sense?! A weird ass T-shirt with a button up shirt over and weird colored jeans. And was that a freaking _fanny pack_?! You gotta be kidding me! The only thing that, at least, 'looked cool', were his fingerless gloves.

 _'How can a nerdy guy like him draw such a beautiful, dark, erotic manga?'_ Asbel wondered but quickly shook his head, reminding himself that this was business and little things like these shouldn't bother him.

Clearing his throat and force upon a smile on his lips. "Jude Mathis, right? Please to meet you, Jude, I'm Asbel Lhant. I'll be working with you for now on," he had said, only to receive a shy nod from the younger man. Asbel could feel the tense in air, making it quite difficult for him, but had remembered he had a job to do.

"Anyways," he coughed and began to preached, "the reason I called you to this meeting, is because the publishers had called and told us that lately, stories lately are not just about sex, but about heart and essences of love as well. They would like to request for you to attempt that as well. I know it's not really in your area, for you draw more submissive-like mangas, but it would be a nice change if you do something more loving and affectionate. I'm sure your fans would enjoy it and your stories could become twice, maybe three times as popular!"

When he had finished announcing his proposal to Jude, the mangaka still said nothing. He simply nodded, going through the papers Asbel had spread across the table for him to go over with. There wasn't much to add to this but to end this meeting and get back to the company.

Gathering what he needed, Asbel slung his bag over his shoulder and pulled out his work card. "Well, I better get going. Please contact me when you get your story drawn out, okay? It was a pleasure meeting you, Sensei." He handed Jude the small card, who took it then quickly shook his hand as he nodded once again. When the raven haired man had let go, he waved a little to the older male as he gather his own items. Asbel couldn't help but stare at him before doing his own farewell and left the cafe, wondering the next time he would see him.

 

* * *

 

It was a couple weeks later when they had set up another meeting. Even though it's an erotic manga Jude was working on, Asbel couldn't help but be impressed on how quickly he had drew a storyboard already. At the same cafe, same table, Asbel was skimming over Jude's latest story. It seemed well so far, already a story of a married couple-

Wait a minute... What's up the electrician-?

...

_The electrician slowly approached the woman from behind as he wrapped his arms around her waist then ran her hands up and down her body, feeling her up. His hands stopped at her large breast and squeezed them._

_"Ahh...! N-No, Mr. Electrician...!" the woman moaned as she tried to move away, but her body was rather reacting to the man's than listen to her. "I-I... I'm happily married to my husband, who's a very good man...! But... I do like you as well... Mm..."_

Asbel could feel himself twitching as he skimmed through the pages faster.

_The man continued to grope her breast from under her apron as she moaned and protest._

_"M-My breast... N-No... My big tits...! T-They're throbbing...! N-Noooooo~! Not my tits! Ahhh-! S-Stop! Mama's milk will flow out~!"_

Asbel quickly slammed down the papers on the glass table (surprisingly, he did not break it). "WHERE THE HELL IS THE LOVE IN THIS?!" he yelled, only to have Jude cowered in fear behind his couch-like chair. "Ah..." Realizing he had lost his cool, Asbel quickly composed himself and cleared his throat, speaking in a more calm tone. "My apologizes, it's just... This literally has your name written all over it. Your writing style is just... Try using the phrases _'I love you'_ more, you're obviously lacking on it-"

"It's not that easy... to suddenly change like that... to use more... love phrases..." Jude said, speaking for the first since they had met. This shock Asbel, almost not expecting it, but was glad to know he can actually talk. "Especially since I've never been in love before..."

This surprised the auburn man even more as he stared Jude with wide eyes. "Seriously? Like, never, ever? Not even unrequited love?"

"No..."

"How about a crush on an actress or two?"

"No..."

"Not even anime or video game characters?" 

"No...! I've never been in love!"

Asbel sighed as he leaned back against his seat. "Man, it wasn't like this with Cheria, was it?" Seriously, _how_ did Cheria managed to handle this kid?

Jude looked like he was ready to burst into tears, then suddenly grabbed his stuff together as he had exclaimed, "Until Barnes-san comes back, I refuse to draw anything! Now, if you excuse me, I'LL BE LEAVING NOW!"

Asbel could feel a shudder down his spine, breaking into cold sweat as he remembered the words of the previous editor.

_"Do this one job and **don't** fuck up. If you do, I'll hurt you in ways I'm sure it's **illegal** , understood?"_

"Wait, Sensei!" he yelped, quickly standing up and grabbed the smaller male by the wrist. Jude let out a noise of confusion as he tilted his head. "Maybe... there is a way!"

"W-What... What do you mean...? What are you talking about?" he asked in a confused tone as Asbel just grinned.

" _Love_ , Sensei."


End file.
